


How The Mighty Fall In Love

by panicparade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Caring!Steve, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Sick!Loki, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all Steve was happy with his life. He never felt like something was missing till the day he found a man on the terrace of Stark Towers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Mighty Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU : Fairytale square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> So according to Fanlore the Fairy Tale trope can _"They include a wide range of stories: fusions with movies or books or the fairy tales the fanworks are based on, fanworks that only use some fairy tale elements, and fanworks that follow a classic "fairy tale romance" plot structure."_ So clearly I've based this on the whole true loves kiss from Snow White. Clearly.  
>  Same universe as [Let's be alone Together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/996608)  
> Title is a song -[How The Mighty Fall In Lov](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPc4m_DGMMM%22) e by Fall Out Boy.  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)

Loki had not intended to go to Midgard, why would he want to go the planet that had birthed the person who was the ‘cause of his pain? But, it’s not like he’d planned it all out, one moment he was engaged in a fight with the dark elves and the next he was in pain, white, hot blinding pain of the kind he’d never felt before the last thought he’d had before embracing the darkness was to get himself somewhere safe.

_____

Steve Rogers was a simple American, or at least as simple as a super soldier can be. He liked being alone but that didn’t mean he didn’t have friends, and yes the avengers counted as friends. So all in all Steve was happy with his life. He never felt like something was missing till the day he found a man on the terrace of Stark Towers.

____

Tony was shocked, of course he would be, a man just crashed into the terrace of his house! A nearly dead man by the looks of it; but who was he to say no to someone who needed help, when he was capable of providing it. So they took the man in, giving him a bed in the infirmary and checking up on him. He wasn’t human, that was certain; there was no way someone could survive a fall like that and all signs were indicating that he was in some way related to that old Thunder guy, Thor. They hadn’t really heard from Thor recently, the last they’d seen him was when he’d dropped by on his way back home with that lady of his.

___

It had been one year and six days since Steve had found that man, or Raven as he’d taken to calling to him because of the color of his hair. And Steve couldn’t pin point the exact moment when he’d started falling in love with someone who’d never talked to him. Raven hadn’t woken up, he was as asleep as the day he’d fallen on the roof; Bruce said it something to do with his body repairing itself, Steve only wanted him to be okay. For every single of those three hundred and seventy one days there’d hadn’t been a single one where Steve had not dropped by to meet Raven. He would sit with him for hours, sketching and talking to him, telling him about his day. Bruce had said that Raven could hear him and Steve didn’t want him to think he was all alone. This is why when on the three hundred and ninetieth day, when Steve saw Raven’s fingers flex he couldn’t help but hold onto his hand, rubbing his thumb over his palm. And when Steve came back the next day to find Raven’s face scrunched up, as if in pain Steve rushed to run his fingers through that black hair, smiling when he saw the face relax. So when the day Steve came in to find Raven pouting in his sleep, he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss those lips. The last thing he was expecting was to lean back and find the most beautiful green eyes looking back up at him.

____

“Loki, love, you ready to come in?”

Loki smiled as he felt Steve’s arms come around him. They were standing on the terrace, right where Loki had fallen exactly two years and six months ago and he every day he thanked the stars that brought him to Midgard. The moment he’d opened his eyes and looked into Steve’s bright blue eyes, so different and yet so calming, he knew that Steve was the one whose voice had kept him going while his body fought to repair the damage.

And noble, honest Steve had waited till Loki was pronounced fit as new by Bruce before asking him out on a date. It had taken them only four months before Steve asked Loki to marry him. Steve knew all about Loki’s past, he knew Loki was Thor’s brother and he knew Loki refused to talk about Thor. And when sometimes Tony or the others would mention Thor, Steve would hold onto Loki’s hand till he relaxed. And yet there was no doubt in Steve’s mind that Loki loved him. The fact that they now had wedding bands on their fingers was proof of that. Loki worked as an assistant at an art gallery was Steve was still with the Avengers and never could have Loki thought that he could find someplace he could call home even again. 


End file.
